Steering systems for vehicles may include a sector shaft rotatable against a rack ball nut to thereby steer vehicle wheels in a desired direction. More specifically, a steering wheel of the vehicle may rotate between an on-center position and an off-center position and thereby rotate the sector shaft with respect to the rack ball nut via intermeshing gear teeth. As such, alignment of the sector shaft with respect to the rack ball nut contributes to the effectiveness and ease of operation of the steering system.